No Game's Program
by Kaori Koriryu
Summary: Felix and Calhoun's daughter has a hard time coping with her life as a gameless program, even with her family to help her. To make matters worse, she's mute. So what happens when a female gamer and her younger brother get swept into the games of the arcade one day, fifteen years after Lily and Travis were born?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

Prologue: Lily and Travis

"Daddy!" A small boy in blue armor ran towards a handyman. Behind him, a girl in a gray denim dress with a blue shirt underneath held onto the hand of a military-type woman.

"Hey, tyke!" Felix smiled and swept his son into his arms, brushing back his messy brown hair that fell into his eyes just like Calhoun's. Large blue eyes stared back at him.

"Thought you might want to see the kids after a long day," Calhoun said, smiling. The girl that held onto her hand, with brown eyes and long blonde hair pulled back into a braid, just held on tighter, not releasing her grip when her father came close with her brother in his arms.

"Hey, Lily," Felix said, crouching and letting go of his son to look into his daughter's face.

Rather moodily, the toddler huffed and looked away.

Felix frowned. Just like her mother had been when he first met the sergeant.

"She's mad because I told her she couldn't be a part of a game, at least for a long time," Calhoun told him, putting a hand on her hip and giving the child a stern look. "I told her we could start her training any day to be a soldier, but she insists she wants to be in a lead role."

Felix chuckled. "Listen, why don't you go in and see Uncle Ralph?" he suggested to Lily. "Maybe he'll take you to go see Vanellope, and I'm sure she'll let you practice racing a little more."

Lily looked up at her father, then nodded, grabbing Travis' hand. She ran away, toward the pile of bricks Ralph called home.

"What are we going to do with her?" Felix sighed, pulling on his cap as he watched the two go.

"Hope she gets some sense?" Calhoun suggested. "It would be in her best interest. It's not like they're going to make a game for all the ones of us who don't have one."

Felix sighed. "We can only hope she sees sense. I for one don't want my daughter tempted to go Turbo."

"Especially because of her disability," Calhoun sighed. "I can't believe she was born mute. If she ever did get a lead role- which, the chances of that happening are realistically slim-to-none- she'd probably be unplugged because she can't speak."

Felix sighed and pulled off his cap. "You can only feel bad for her," he mumbled, turning to watch his daughter and son as they climbed up the pile of bricks.

"Don't feel bad. We can teach her to be happy with what she's got," Calhoun told him firmly. "It's really all we _can _do_._"

Felix closed his eyes. "You're right. We'll start tomorrow, agreed?"

"Agreed."

**Chapter one should be longer and updated soon. Hope you enjoyed the prologue!**

**~Kaori**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

Chapter One: The Gamer

It was any normal day at Litwak's. The man opened the arcade, and pretty soon, children were flooding the place.

Around midday, an older teenager entered that stood out from the rest. She looked about seventeen or eighteen, wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans, along with gray and blue Nikes, and her long, sandy-blonde hair fell to her waist. She was with a younger teen, a boy that looked a lot like her, only in brighter clothes (a blue Mario t-shirt and denim shorts).

The boy turned to look at his older sister with bright blue eyes, about the only difference between them. Her eyes were a dark, stormy gray, watching him closely, but at the same time, they were dull, almost lifeless.

"Wanna play a round?" he asked, pointing at a game titled _Sugar Rush_.

The bright colors on the machine hurt the girl's eyes, which were sensitive to things like that. That was the only reason her brother never wore neon around her, and why she wore dark clothes and hardly went out into the sun. She was an experienced gamer, though, nonetheless, though she usually played games more like...

"Why don't we play that instead?" she looked toward _Hero's Duty_.

Her brother sighed. "Come on, sis," he insisted gently. "Why don't you try to play _Sugar Rush_, just once?" He was really just in it for the racing, but the girly colors and characters almost repelled him from the game. Besides, he was trying to get his sister to try new things, but didn't realize to what extent her sight impediment went.

"I said no, Tyler," she told him crossly.

"Lyra!" Tyler sighed. "Come on, it can't be that bad!"

Lyra paused for a single second, then she sighed, taking a pair of sunglasses from her pocket and putting them on. "Fine," she consented. "One game, and one game _only_! Then we play a round of _Hero's Duty_, okay?"

Tyler grinned and nodded enthusiastically, slipping into one of the seats at _Sugar Rush_ before anyone could beat him to it. His sister silently sat in the other seat, and, grabbing the wheel in front of her with one hand, she dug for the rolls of quarters in her pocket.

She grabbed one and gave it to Tyler. It was a sort of present, since she had earned the money herself from her part-time job, plus she drove him down here every Saturday. Not that she minded, except in times like these when he pestered her to try a game. Grabbing another roll of quarters for herself, she inserted the appropriate change for a single play on the racing game.

"Nine choices for avatars..." she muttered, quickly observing the nine onscreen. She adjusted her sunglasses a little as a glaring light managed to get around them. "This one looks promising..." She again mumbled her words, and quickly chose a girl in a green hoodie with black hair before her brother had a chance to.

"Hey!" Tyler objected. That was the least girly-looking one on the screen.

She smirked at her little brother. "You're the one who wanted to play this game."

He sighed. "True, true..." He sighed again and picked another racer.

After beating Tyler in _Sugar Rush_, she then succeeded in getting him over to the _Hero's Duty_ game and kicking his butt several times in that, too. After he went off to play diffferent games by himself (knowing he wouldn't be able to beat Lyra) the girl stayed at the futuristic war game for a while, challenging anyone who came to the game. At one point, a group of four kids walked over wanting to play together, so she moved away, towards the back of the arcade.

There, one of the oldest games in the arcade, the classic no one got tired of, sat, surprisingly unused at the moment. Glancing outside, Lyra knew that the arcade would soon be closing; she had time for only one game of _Fix-It Felix, Jr._

Tyler found her playing the game. He watched intently over her shoulder as she conquered the game, no problem. Typical of his sister.

"Time to go, Lyra," he said once the game was done.

"Hold on," she said with a frown, looking down. Her hands felt really weird; there was a tingling sensation in them, and an alarm went off in her head. She pulled away from the game's joystick, or tried to. Her attempt failed. Her hand was stuck to the controller.

"Lyra, this isn't funny," Tyler said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not a joke!" Lyra insisted, though this was something like what she would do to freak her little brother out.

"C'mon Lyra, let's go!" Tyler pulled on her shoulder, trying to wrench her grasp off of the joystick, but to no avail. Not only that, but it now seemed that his hand was stuck on her shoulder.

"Uh, Tyler." Lyra's eyes grew wide at the sight of blue eletricity traveling along the joystick, then up to her hand, then her arm. No one else seemed to notice the spectacle; it was like Lyra and Tyler were in their own little bubble with the game.

"Lyra?" Tyler's voice wavered, his own eyes wide in fright as the electricity engulfed her and began spreading up his arm. Soon, he too was engulfed by the energy.

Then they disappeared with a small electric fizz and crackle sound.

* * *

The electricity blinded Lyra's sensitive eyes, but at the same time, she could see clearly; they were in a tunnel of wires. Her entire being vibrated with energy, and she could actually feel herself being shrunken down. Somehow, she perceived and had time to think: _We're traveling to the game._

Then she blacked out.

**Two chapters in one day, woo! Okay, I've done this before, but I've never been this proud of BOTH chapters! **

**I really hope you all will enjoy this story as it progresses. ^^ **

**Ha, and I only realized after I made Lyra and Tyler that their names start with the same letters as Lily and Travis'... What a coincidence, huh? **

**~Kaori**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

Chapter Two: Speechless

Lyra groaned, slowly coming to. Her limbs felt like lead, and she didn't want to open her eyes, not knowing what she would see, as she felt that her sunglasses were no longer on her face.

"Lily, this one's awake!" An unfamiliar boy's voice broke into her thoughts.

She sat up, still not opening her eyes. "Where are my sunglasses?" she demanded. "I need them."

"Here." A hand took hers and set the sunglasses, folded, into them. She quickly opened them and put them on her eyes, opening them to see a boy and girl in front of her about Tyler's age. The girl wore a blue long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans with her hair in a braid, and the boy wore some kind of faded metallic blue armor. He held out a hand to help her up, but she gave it a distrustful glance and got up on her own.

_I've seen that armor design before._ Lyra realized. _But whe-_ Her train of thought ended there. "_Hero's Duty_!" she shouted, alarmed, jumping away from the boy.

"Uh, that's where I grew up half the time, yeah." The boy looked confused. "Where are you from?"

Lyra looked around and had another realization. "We're in _Fix-It Felix, Jr._?" she asked, as if this were perfectly normal.

"Uh-huh." The boy gave a confirming nod, holding out his hand. "My name's Travis, I'm Felix's son. This is my sister, Lily. Please excuse her for not speaking, she's mute."

Lyra hesitantly took Travis' hand and shook it. She was a little skeptical about these two being brother and sister, as they looked so different and acted different. She didn't care if Travis could speak and Lily couldn't, the girl radiated a feeling of pure _dislike_. "So wait, if you're Felix's son, then why are you in _Hero's Duty_ armor?"

"Well, my mo-" He cut off as a groan came from nearby. "Oh, we forgot the other one!" Travis yelped, giving Lyra a sheepish look. "Your brother?" He pointed at the now-moving body of her brother.

"Tyler!" She raced over to her brother's body, surveying him with worry as she knelt beside him. "Are you okay?"

"What did that electricity do to us?" Tyler groaned, sitting up, a hand to his head as if it hurt.

"We're in _Fix-It Felix, Jr._" Lyra said urgently.

"Wait, wait, wait." Travis approached them. "Who are you guys? And why did you just appear in this game, like you regenerated or something?"

Lyra pursed her lips. How did she know this wasn't some strange dream, or if it wasn't, that this Lily and Travis weren't really bad guys, waiting to capture them or something? Her own expression grew very similar to Lily's at these thoughts.

Her brother was far more trusting. "My name's Tyler, and this is Lyra. We come from the outside world." He gestured to the screen, where the other games could still be seen on the other side, lights on an all.

Lily gasped and tugged on Travis' hand. He glanced at his sister, her face now a dead giveaway of her shock. "You're gamers?" Travis inquired, turning back to them.

"Yeah, and I know how to handle a gun, so don't mess with us!" Lyra snapped, deciding to go with the tough-girl attitude.

"She's not joking."

A voice somewhere in the vincity of directly behind Lyra made her freeze. She slowly turned to see the smirking face of Sergeant Calhoun from the game _Hero's Duty_ standing right behind her. "She's beat every player that challenged her today, and she held the gun near-perfectly."

"You're..." Lyra's voice faltered, and Tyler could only stare in shock. This was a character they had seen, that they _knew_, without a doubt, existed.

"Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun of _Hero's Duty_." She nodded. "Don't look so shocked. I'm the one that should be gaping. Now let's hear how you got here."

Lyra stuttered. "Well, I-I... I mean, we! Me and my brother, Tyler..." The boy was still at a standstill, looking shocked. "There was this electricity in the game... It, like, swallowed us whole or something and brought us here..."

Calhoun looked shocked. "I'd better go get Felix," she mumbled, turning toward the apartment building.

But the small handyman was already hopping out to meet her, the little _boing_ sounds following him. "Tamora!" he called. "Who're these people?"

"They're players," Calhoun said gravely.

Felix chuckled, but the worry in his eyes was evident. "You're really funny sometimes. Now really, who are they?"

"Players," the sergeant repeated, just as solemnly as before. "They got sucked into your game."

Felix was pulling his hat from his head in anxiety now, wrenching his hands. Tamora turned to Travis and Lily. "You two, take the two newcomers somewhere out of the way while Felix and I try to figure this out."

"Okay, Mom." Travis nodded and grabbed Lyra's hand in one of his, taking Tyler's hand with the other. Lily followed, looking filled with that hatred of the world again.

"Mom?" Lyra whispered to him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Calhoun's our mom. Felix is our dad," Travis confirmed, Lily backing him up with a short nod that Lyra barely caught from her peripheral vision.

"Then that means you can travel between games?" Lyra demanded.

Lily gave her a look that said, _Well, duh_. Travis was much nicer about his answer. "You know the outlet that all the games are plugged into? To us, that's Game Central Station. All the games have a cart, like that one," he gestured to a rickety-looking old cart, "that we can ride into the station. Mom prefers her hoverboard, though. Howeve, if you're outside your game and you die, that's it. You don't regenerate."

"Well that's kinda how it is in real life," Lyra said harshly.

"Really?" Travis said curiously. "Well, how much you wanna bet that you regenerate in this game? You _did_ seem to generate yourself when you first appeared."

"Don't even try it," Lyra said severly. "I do not want to risk my life or Tyler's."

Travis looked mildly disappointed when he shrugged and said, "Whatever. You never know when that information might come in handy, though."

"Look," Tyler interrupted. "I don't really want that to be information we need."

"Suit yourself," Travis said, once again shrugging. "It's your loss, after all."

"Lyra." She turned to look at her brother at the sound of his voice. "What if we don't make it back and have to live here for the rest of our lives?"

"Tyler," she said firmly, "we _will_ get back. This probably isn't real. It's probably just a dream."

Travis gave her a look of indignance. "This is _not_ a dream! _I'm_ not a dream, am I?"

"Nope, not at all."

Tyler interjected before Travis could said something to Lyra's witty remark. "You never know, Lyra. Sometimes what we think are dreams are really the truest realities there are."

"Oh, brother," Lyra groaned. "Not this cheesy stuff."

"Travis, Lily!" They all looked up to see a rather large man approaching them, waving. "Who're these people?"

Lyra groaned, already sick of that question or any to its effect. She could tell this would be a rather long day.

**And I'm stopping there, because I can't think of anything else to put in this chapter. **

**I hope you're all enjoying the story, and thank you all for the support so far!**

**~Kaori**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I think I've said it enough, don't you agree? **

Chapter Three: Slight of Mind

"How were you even born?" Tyler asked Travis and Lily. The four teens were sitting behind the building. After talking to Ralph for a short time (he went off to join the conversation of the sergeant and handyman) the game-born children had led the gamers to the back to discuss some details of things Lyra and Tyler were curious about.

"Well," Travis began, "just like you were, I suspect. Our mom and our dad... Well, you know." He blushed slightly.

"Okay, okay, we get it." Lyra grinned at his embarrassment. "But how did your mom hide that she was pregnant?"

"She didn't." Travis looked mildly amused at her look of shock. "She didn't have to. Things do work a little differently with pregnancy here. First off, Lily and I are twins, which made things a lot easier on mom. But nine months goes by differently in the game world. We were born within a matter of two of your months, and she didn't even have time to show before we were born." Travis nodded in satisfaction that he explained adequately that time, though it wasn't like he wanted to explain the first answer in detail.

"Interesting." Tyler said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. But we've basically aged normally since then." Travis smiled, then turned to Lyra. "What about you? Why do you wear those sunglasses?"

"Oh, these." Lyra touched the sunglasses, as though making sure they were still there. "Well, I... I was born with this sight impediment. I can't look at things that are too bright, or have really bright colors. It hurts."

"Oh. Sorry." Travis smiled sheepishly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Upset?" Lyra lifted an eyebrow. "I've come to terms with it. It doesn't make me any less of a person than you or Lily or Tyler. I've just gotta have certain precautions."

Tyler grinned. "Yeah, my sister's tough! She has time to make my life hard!" Lyra grinned along with him and punched him lightly in the arm.

Travis sighed in relief and nodded, glancing at Lily with a strange look. "I guess I can understand that," he told them with a smile. "It's good that you can live with your problems, instead of letting them make your life harder."

"Let them make my life harder? That's just stupid. Who does that?" Lyra scoffed at the thought.

"Well..." Travis coughed into his hand. "Ah..." He gave Lily another glance, and she returned it with a hostile look.

Tyler interrupted, attempting to break the tensity beginning to build. "Uh, so Travis, why don't you and Lily show us around this 'Game Central Station'?"

"Negative on that." Travis sighed, shaking his head. "We can't let you out of here until we know what risks lie in the world outside for you two. We need to know what exactly makes you tick inside the games, so we can make sure you stay alive."

"I'm still not letting you shoot us," Lyra mumbled, giving the gun on his hip a glare, as if it could react to that. "For all intents and purposes, I don't want to experiment and potentially put our lives on the line."

"I wouldn't _dream_ of shooting you." The armor-clad boy grinned and raised an eyebrow as he said this, and Lyra got the feeling he was hitting on her.

She hit back, right in his shoulder. "Teenage boys," she mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"You know, that actually hurts," Travis whined.

"Good!" Lyra replied, nodding.

"Okay kids," the four looked up at the sound of Sergeant Calhoun's voice. "Stop your horseplaying. Felix, Ralph and I have agreed that you can probably have access to Game Central Station and all the games without a problem. However, you need to proceed with-"

"- utmost caution, and be ready for anything?" Lyra grinned as she interrupted Calhoun, who looked more than a little irritated.

"Yes, actually," she said, folding her arms. "Anything else you'd like to say?"

"Yeah, you can expect me to visit your game sometime," Lyra said arrogantly.

"Oh, no you don't. You can't go Turbo." Calhoun poked a threatening finger into Lyra's chest, glaring at her.

"And what's that?" Tyler asked politely, preventing his sister from getting in any more trouble.

"It's when a program goes out of his or her role in their game and invades another game, basically," Travis said quietly. Both he and his mother shared a look, and Travis glanced at his sister again. "They get other games unplugged most of the time. They're like a virus."

Calhoun nodded grimly. "The difference is, viruses don't have real minds of their own."

**Finally got this chapter done! Is anyone else as pumped as I am for their Thanksgiving break? I should be updating more quickly if I'm not too busy. **

**~Kaori**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Sugar Rush

"Can we finally go out?" Lyra asked again, exasperated, after they had been in the game for a few hours. "I mean, really! It's bad enough having no idea how I got here- oh-ho-ho, watch that hit me and me freak out in the morning- but we can't even go out of _Fix-It Felix, Jr._? Really? Not that it's not a great game, I just want to be able to go do something other than sit here!"

"Hey, at least it's not eight-bit like in the real world!" Travis protested agrily. Lily sighed and rolled their eyes at the two of them and their pointless fight, knowing neither could win when it was the adults that had the power to call the shots.

"You wanna go, boy?" the girl from the human world growled, jabbing a finger into his chestplate. "Because as soon as we hit _Hero's Duty_, I might just have to take up a gun against you!"

"I'd regenerate in that game and you wouldn't, so ha!" Travis crowed triumphantly, smirking at her. "And besides, you've never been in a real war, and I doubt you've ever held a real gun, either!"

"It'll be a hunt," Lyra told him, narrowing her eyes, "where I'm the hunter and you're the prey. One-on-one match."

"I won't! It would be against regulations since, like I said, you wouldn't regenerate. Besides, I don't feel like killing today, thank you very much! It's not in my nature to hurt actual beings with intelligent thoughts. Oh wait-" his smirk grew even more smug "- maybe I could shoot you."

Lyra mouth opened and closed in shock, and as she stared him down, her anger bubbling up, she finally turned on her heels and walked over to Tyler. "Come on, Tyler!" she snapped angrily. "I don't care what they say, we're not staying here!" She grabbed his wrist and began leading him toward the small platform where they could board the rickety old _Fix-It Felix, Jr._ carts to Game Central Station, despite his protests. Even though Calhoun and the others had deemed it okay, they had still gone to see some of the other "top dogs" of the arcade about the situation and told Travis and Lily to stay and make sure Lyra and Tyler didn't get into trouble.

Travis realized his mistake and ran after them. "Wait, wait, no! We'll all get in trouble! We could be deleted, or you could get a game unplugged! What if that happens, and you never get to see your family again?!"

Lyra froze. "Our... Our family..." She grimaced. "They don't even know where we are. They probably think we're dead anyway!"

"Hey, don't say that!" Tyler protested, his lip trembling in disbelief and sudden fright. "I believe we'll see our family again one day, when we get out of here!" He wrenched his arm from Lyra's grasp. "I don't want to go anywhere with you if you're thinking like that!"

Lyra glared at her brother from behind her sunglasses. "Fine, you be the impossible optimist here. What do you think mom and dad are doing right now, Tyler?"

The teen thought, searching his mind desperately. "They're looking for us," he said with strong sureness in his voice. He wondered where it came from so he could be so sure in his mind. "They haven't given up on us. They never would, not really."

His sister started as she felt a touch on her arm. She looked down into the serious face of Lily. The video game-born girl nodded toward Tyler, then looked at the carts to Game Central Station and shook her head, as if to say, _Listen to him, don't go._

"It's dangerous out there," Travis told her gravely, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Lily and I know. We were almost deleted when we were young because we weren't even supposed to exist. How do you think everyone in the arcade would react to two gamers appearing? You've got to be patient. Let our parents prepare and help you get ready to go out, or something really bad could happen to you."

"And why do you suddenly sound like you care?" Lyra grumbled, but ended up sighing and giving up. "Okay, so what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, hold on," Travis said, "and we'll take you to _Sugar Rush_ to see one of our friends."

Lyra groaned.

* * *

Making sure her protective glasses were still in place, Lyra got off of the cart to _Suger Rush_ behind all the others. Eventually, Felix and Ralph had come back with a positive on their passes to the other games in Game Central Station, but almost as soon as Felix had delivered the news, the arcade had opened. After it closed again, Travis and Lily had taken them to see the friend in _Sugar Rush_.

After a while spent walking to the castle, the doorbell was rung. Lyra saw the door open and looked around for the one who opened it when a dull voice said, "Yes?"

Looking down, she saw a green spherical candy with a face and detached hands and feet. She looked at him curiously, and at the same time, Tyler was more than a little shocked. "How do you move your feet?" he inquired, almost to himself.

"Ask the programmers," the candy said in his flat voice. "Why are you here?"

"We came to see Vanellope," Travis told him, a little impatient. "You should know that, Sour Bill."

"Of course." Sour Bill rolled his eyes and opened the door for them. "Since you've been here so much you should know where she is."

"At this time of day-" Travis looked at his wrist, and with a quick movement from his hand a panel slid back to reveal a digital clock, "-I assume Vanellope would be racing. The day's almost over, though, and she should finish the races any second."

"Very perceptive," the candy man sighed, not appearing to be very interested. "She is due back to check in before the after-game race in about five minutes."

Travis smiled and nodded. "See? I knew it."

Nothing was said after that for several minutes, until the door burst open. In a flash of colors, a go-kart rushed by them, a voice yelling, "Wooooohoooo!" Tires screeched against the polished candy floors as the racer hit the breaks.

"What brings you to my candy kingdom?" a girl with black hair asked, pretending to have a snooty voice as she stepped out of her vehicle, brushing off her clothes.

"Hello, Vanellope," Travis said with a grin. "We've come to introduce our new friends."

**You all may have noticed the absence of the disclaimer this chapter. Please look at the chapters before this to know of my stance on the ownership of Wreck-It Ralph. It gets kinda boring typing/copying and pasting that every time. **

**Sorry it's taken a while to update, I've been a little busy... But here's the new chapter for everyone! :'D**

**~Kaori **


End file.
